darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Plus Aftermath
Back to 2010 Logs Starscream Solarix Lifeline Murusa Starscream is on the prowl for something to shoot at other than ibex after so many cycles of taking down some of the beasts to make use of them. So he is in the buttes area, looking for a more intelligent target... a civilian will do nicely. Solarix is here amongst the Butte's, having just gotten into a meeting with someone. Soon he was striding along the ground quietly, avoiding the more travelled paths. He shouldn’t really be out here on his own, but... The seeker commander spots a figure below and aims both his rifles at it. "Heh, this is going to be way too easy." he chuckles as he shoots a couple of warning rounds just to make it interesting. The mech bolts to one side, a started Solarix taking cover behind a butte's base as he peers up, scowling "Starscream." he mutters under his breath, his own pistol and spear coming out "Coward! come down here and fight!" The mech chuckles as he watches the mech run for cover. "Oh well look at this.. a civilian with a pistol. That makes this even more interesting." he states as he hovers there in the air. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you grounder. To get me on your pathetic level?" "What, afraid of making it challenging for yourself? " calls back Solarix, still behind the cover "Or do you prefer easy kills?" Starscream just smirks at that. "Oh you are hardly a challenge, even if I was on the ground." he shoots back. "Now be a good little civilian and run away from my might hmm?" Ducking back once more, the mech chuckles "What, and make it fun for you? I imagine I’d be more of a challenge than you think." he leans over, firing the pistol in the seeker's direction. Starscream shifts his position and comes down for a landing. He remarks, "Oh that is the point, to make it fun for /me/ and decidedly not so fun for /you/." He takes the shot and grimaces slightly, then he smirks again. "That pistol shot barely hurt." "I'm only warming up." the mech states "And sorry, but I won’t make it fun for you if I can help it. So come down here to get your fun." Starscream moves toward Solarix's position. "Get those optics checked old mech, I'm on the ground and I'm coming right for you. So let's see what you got." Solarix says, "AH, so you are..." the mech replies. He is quiet a moment as Starscream approached, and then bolted out of cover, charging at Starscream with the spear aimed to jab!" Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 4! Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 10! Starscream sees the movement and is ready for Solarix as the spear is jabbed at him. He steps slightly to his right and uses his hand to deflect the blade away from himself. "You missed. Now it’s my turn." He steps back into the elderly mech, going for a strike to the face with his fist. Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 8! Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 15! Solarix snaps an arm up to block the attack, his hand opening to try and grip it as he smirks, as though knowing something Starscream did it. An open palm strike snaps out with the other hand as he cantilevers his way further into the seeker's guard, aiming for that fragile crystal cockpit Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <+5 Crystalocution> Solarix rolls a 9! Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 18! Ah but the seeker has some elite close quarters fighting skills of his own, including how to evade the use of Crystalocution. He just barely evades his cockpit getting shattered. "Uh uh uhhhh.. " he tsks at Solarix and then kicks out at the mech, going for the back of his knee. Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 3! Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 11! Solarix sidesteps at that "Oh yes, indeed." he replies, continuing that motion to whirl right around, that same missed knee attached to a leg that was now round housing BACKWARD to the seeker's head. Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 18! Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 8! Taweret takes the impact, his head snapping forward hard as he makes an audible grunt. He balls his fists up and screeches, "You'll pay for your insolence!" The rifles come up, but he doesn't fire, instead he makes for a double fisted slug to the mech's head. Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 19! Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 14! Both fists slam into his head... though one catches his upraised arm as the mech staggers back. He shook it off though and his wings snapped out, starting to darken slowly as he moved back in... this time coming low with a hammer-punching swing upwards. Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 7! Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 7! Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 3! Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 17! Starscream grins wickedly as he scores on the mech, he presses his advantage as he evades the punch Solarix sends his way. "I'm going to enjoy ripping those lovely wings off of you old mech." he cackles in glee. Making for one of them with his hands! Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 13! Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <*flip*> Solarix rolls a 3! The wing is caught, and Solarix yelps as it is yanked on. But it was sturdier than it seemed as he growls and uses it to yank Starscream closer, both hands reaching for the seeker's own shoulder-intakes "Hands off!" Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 6! Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 11! Making sure he yanks extra hard, the seeker chuckles darkly, "Didn't say please." he mocks, stepping out of the way of the punch and tsking softly, "So much for your Crystalocution old mech." Solarix grimaces in pain as the wing was pulled on, he snaps his hand, his pistol coming back into view as he aims it at Point Blank "Practice makes Perfect..." he notes simply, firing. Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 17! Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 3! Starscream takes that in the chest, an angry squeal of rage and pain coming out of the mech. The rifles come up and he fires both of them at Solarix. "Perfect this." he hisses. Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 9! Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 8! Solarix snaps his wings open as he twists to put them between he and Starscream. The blasts strike the black material, absorbing all the power as he grins "Thank you. I needed that." he notes, and then swings back the other way with a vicious punch, the energy snapping and crackling over his knuckles! Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 9! Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 13! Starscream was not expecting /that/ as he stands there two seconds gaping. Then he screeches, "Die you... you.. religious zealot!" Bringing up a jet boot and igniting the engine in it to burn Solarix somewhere painful. Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 6! Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 4! Solarix staggers as his punch misses and he stumbles right into the blast of the bot. He grunted as it singed his skin and paint, but he chuckles "Just now figuring that out? Maybe I SHOULD have let you just shoot me." his entire skin was black now like those absorbent wings "Care to waste more energon on me?" That earns Solarix the smirk to end all smirks, "Why what an utterly stupid question." Starscream snarks at the mech, "You need to be taken down a few pegs from that religious high place of yours Solarix.. and I'm just the mech to do it." He makes to another swing at the mech. Taweret picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Taweret rolls a 16! Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 14! Solarix jerks up to block it, only managing to partially block it as he chuckles, his wings flaring out again as they start to brighten, then glow... painfully bright "Oh, I am but a humble mech, with great power. " he notes simply as the wings flash blinding light. Solarix picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Solarix rolls a 19! The light does its damage, temporarily blinding the air commander - much to his annoyance. "Even more reason to make you more humble!" he screeches in rage. Solarix uses this chance to transform and silently hover away... Growling out after the departing mech Starscream is heard saying, "I'll get you one day Solarix.. when you least expect it!" --- Solarix comes limping into Lifeline’s, covered in his long robe that hid his splendor from the world. This WAS Cubicron after all as he peered in the door. Lifeline is cleaning up after a customer that just departed. She hears the faint noise of fabric against the door frame and looks up. "May...Primus." She sets down everything in her hands and hurries over to help the robed figure to the med table. Solarix makes his way in, still moving stiffly. Thankfully the damage was not as bad as it first seemed under the robes. Mostly bashing damage to his faceplate and torso, and one wing was dislocated "Mrph. Thank you Lifeline." Lifeline carefully removes Solarix's robes to reveal the extent of the damage, With a dark scowl she moves quickly, getting her scanner and tools to start repairing the mech's injuries. "Who did this?" "Starscream caught me while on a Pilgrimage." he puts the robe to one side, grimacing as he rubbed his face, over the dents "I challenged him. I got cocky." Lifeline huffs air out of her intakes. "Were you travelling alone? That is never smart." "A pilgrimage is a special voyage. I had never had troubles before. But yes, it was not smart." he agrees. Lifeline quickly patches up Solarix's face then moves to realign the mech's dislocated wing. "You're not going to continue that pilgrimage unescorted, I hope?" Solarix states "Well, I was returning to it, but next time I promise to bring a guard, or not be so bold. Perhaps both." he promises with a weak smile as she went to work, wincing as the wing was pushed back into place. Lifeline checks to make sure realigning the wing didn't pinch any delicate connections, then steps into the back room briefly to return with a small drinkable ration of bland energon as well as a mild analgesic additive. "For the pain." "You are truly precious. Thank you." he notes, not arguing. He's been around many doctors and knows it’s pointless arguing "AT least I took some of his energon as he fired at me, heh. " Lifeline raises an eye ridge at that. "Do I want to know how you managed that?" Solarix grins and taps the side of his nose "AN old trick of mine I learned ages ago." Lifeline just stares at Solarix, then shakes her head. "Forget I asked. Do you need to call an escort to return to Crystal City?" "They are already on their way, if I might just take a little bit of space up to rest. What do I owe you?" Lifeline waves a hand dismissively at the question of payment. "I didn't use any parts. And of course you're welcome to wait here, though the chair here is usually more comfortable than that table." She steps back over to resume the cleanup duties she'd dropped when he arrived. "Very well then. " he states, moving to that spot now to rest until his escort arrived, “Thank you again. It will not be forgotten." ---- Solarix strides in. His wounds were repaired, so at least he didn’t look injured as he strode in quietly, his robes around him almost as Protofire to get back through past the guards. Murusa of course is on duty and waiting for the return of the Hierophant, who is decidedly very late. "Thank Primus." she says in utter relief, "I was worried about you." "You were worried... I thought Omega was going to have a failsafe." he notes at her, an arm reaching up to her shoulder "Sorry I could not send word." Murusa shifts a bit, relaxing just a hint. "Omega is in rest mode at the moment. Even he gets a break now and again." she notes, "I was about to mount a search party for you." she states, allowing the hand to come to rest on her shoulder. "Run into trouble?" "Yes. But... not here. Inside." he notes, gesturing to the public around them as he moved towards the gates. Once inside he stated "Yes. Starscream." Murusa nods and turns, frowning at his admission. "You don't look injured. Swing by Cubricon?" she asks. "Yes. It was closer. Lifeline has already lectured me." he notes "She didn’t look happy but did assist. He only hit me a few times with his fists though, nothing more. Murusa nods to that, figuring that her lecturing him would not help matters. "You are going with an escort on future pilgrimages Hierophant, and there will be no arguing with me about it." her tone firm, yet soft as well. "I already promised her I would take at least one guard, if not more." he reassures her "Things are getting too dangerous." You say, "I agree with that assessment." she notes, "So he only fought you hand to hand.. I find that hard to believe."" "He shot at me. He just wasn't successful. I lured him down and well, I've gotten a little slow." confesses the mech Murusa vents softly and moves an arm rest her hand on your elbow, "Slower perhaps, but still a stubborn old mech." she notes with a hint of a smile. "There's one in every city. I earned my title, I am going to keep it." he replies with a smirk of his own as they walk towards the temple. "At least I don’t have to recharge now. Was everything good while I was gone? Murusa hmms, "Well we had to scare off that ibex herd that seems to be eating its way across the planet. Otherwise it’s been quiet and I dare say good." "Ah yes, that problem. I am concerned about the forest though. " he states softly "We may have to allow hunting of them like we did for the turborats. Murusa nods to that, "You may get a bunch of Cons showing up for bounties so I would avoid putting those up like we did with the turborats." "They aren't allowed to collect the City bounties anyways. And they should know that." responds Solarix "To citizens of the city only. But with care." Murusa chuckles, "Like that would stop a clever Con with a flair for disguise. But I see your point." she states. "They get in either way." states the mech as he continues to walk with her. "Ahh, good to be home at least." Murusa mms, "Yes, we need some way of picking them out of the lineup of civilians with legitimate reasons to be in the city." she smiles as she says, "I hope to see Protofire soon. Feels like it's been many a solar cycle since I saw him." Solarix nods "Yes, it has been. He's been very busy but can probably stop by tomorrow night. I'll remind him if I see him." he promises. Murusa smiles to the mech and pats his arm, then steps back to bow slightly at the waist, "I would appreciate that most exalted one." Solarix bows stiffly back "Indeed. I hope you relax until then. I caused you undue grief." states the mech with a warm smile "And I apologize for it Murusa hmms softly, then states, "I'll get over it. You are back and that is all that matters." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs